Pedido de Casamento
by Kah
Summary: Isso não vai dar certo." "Vai, se nós quisermos. Escute Lily, eu te amo, e nada do que você disser mudará isso." One-shot, J/L


**Pedido de casamento**

Uma hora. James suspirou, enquanto corria os olhos pelo restaurante. A situação já o deixava tenso e o atraso de Lily só piorava as coisas. No entanto para ela aquilo era apenas um almoço, sem motivo para preocupação... Bem, nem tanto, considerando a última briga deles; passou os dedos suavemente pelo bolso, pensativo.

- Deseja fazer seu pedido agora, senhor?

James ergueu os olhos para a bonita garçonete, que o encarava com pena.

- Ainda não. Vou esperar mais – ele consultou o relógio – uns quinze minutos.

- Ok. Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só me chamar. Meu nome é Ana.

E se retirou. James a viu trocar algumas palavras com outro jovem garçom, um sorriso encantador nos lábios. Talvez Lily estivesse certa, seria bem mais fácil envolver-se com outra pessoa, menos teimosa, cabeça dura, menos...

James bufou, aborrecido. Oh, claro, ele poderia seguir a sugestão, o problema, mínimo e insignificante, era que _já_ estava apaixonado. Passou a mão pelo bolso para confirmar a presença da pequena caixa de veludo, sentindo o estômago se contorcer de nervosismo. James já considerava a idéia de pedir a conta e ir embora tentadora quando a viu entrar.

* * *

Lily olhou ao redor, incerta. O restaurante que James mencionara na mensagem era elegante, num dos bairros trouxas mais ricos de Londres. Sentiu-se estranha, as vestes largas e velhas e os cabelos bagunçados; o Ministério estava um caos e não tivera tempo para se arrumar. Até pensara seriamente em enviar uma desculpa qualquer e não aparecer, mas depois das ameaças de morte que Emille fizera... A amiga tinha o dom de persuadir qualquer pessoa, principalmente com uma varinha na mão. 

Já tinha idéia de qual seria o assunto da conversa; não fazia sentido insistir naquilo. Depois da última briga tentava evitar James a qualquer custo, tanto no Ministério como na Ordem, trabalhando com uma dedicação espantosa, mas continuar fugindo dele, agora, não era mais uma opção.

Localizou James sentado a um canto isolado do resto das mesas. Caminhou até lá, ocupando a cadeira em frente ao namorado. Não conseguiu encará-lo, as lembranças da última vez em que se encontraram deixaram-na envergonhada, interrompendo qualquer linha de raciocínio.

- James? – ela chamou incomodada com o silêncio.

Ergueu os olhos, mas tornou a encarar a toalha de mesa quando viu a expressão sonhadora no rosto dele. A mesma que fazia Sirius zombar de James desde o quinto ano.

* * *

Demorou alguns segundos para que Lily olhasse em sua direção. Enquanto ela caminhava para a mesa, James reparou em como parecia abalada, as olheiras contrastando com a pele pálida e a expressão de cansaço, embora isso não diminuísse sua beleza. Sabia que Lily estava dedicando todos os seus esforços em ajudar o Ministério na guerra, protegendo os trouxas e perseguindo Comensais. 

Ouviu-a chamando seu nome e precisou de grande esforço para se concentrar. Ensaiara aquela conversa na frente do espelho. Uma coisa tão simples... Endireitou-se na cadeira e começou – bem, tentou, ao menos. Tudo o que conseguiu foi gaguejar algumas palavras incoerentes. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo o rosto corar.

- Eu... Queria falar sobre nós, Lily.

- Imaginei que fosse isso. – ela murmurou, olhando a toalha de mesa com grande interesse.

A garçonete voltou com dois cardápios na mão e os entregou, lançando a ruiva um olhar desaprovador que o fez sorrir. Fizeram os pedidos. Arrepiou - mais uma vez - os cabelos, observando a garçonete se afastar.

- Eu sei o que você pensa Lily. Suas opiniões ficaram muito claras durante nosso último encontro, quando tentou terminar comigo, mas eu... O fato é que eu não consigo viver sem você. E olha que eu tentei...

- James! – exclamou ela, surpresa.

- Bem... – continuou ele, dando de ombros – você quis me dar um pé na bunda, depois desapareceu. E olha que eu revirei o Ministério inteiro atrás de você. O que queria que eu fizesse?

- Você armou todo aquele escândalo para não terminarmos e me traiu? Ficou com outra mulher? – bufou ela, os olhos cintilando de raiva.

- Eu... Quê? – perguntou ele, surpreso.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, mudos, até James explodir em gargalhadas. Não era em traição que ele estava pensando quando dissera aquilo. Apenas tentara levar a vida, sem qualquer duplo sentido ou malícia na frase.

- Não tem a mínima graça! – exclamou Lily aborrecida.

James viu dois pratos sendo colocados na mesa e agradeceu, ainda rindo. Quando voltou seu olhar para Lily, no entanto, ficou subitamente sério. Lágrimas desciam pelas bochechas levemente rosadas.

- Não tem graça, James! – repetiu ela – Você sabe que será mais fácil se não estivermos juntos. Eu nasci trouxa, não terei a mínima segurança enquanto Você-Sabe-Quem estiver vivo. Eu não quero que você corra o mesmo risco, sendo puro sangue e...

- Eu escolhi você, Lily. – interrompeu ele. – Você sabe que enfrentaria qualquer coisa, qualquer pessoa pra ficarmos juntos.

- Nós somos tão diferentes!

- Nos completamos.

- Brigamos o tempo todo.

- E sempre fazemos as pazes.

- Isso não vai dar certo.

- Vai, se nós quisermos. Escute Lily, eu te amo, e _nada_ do que você disser mudará isso.

Lily deu um meio sorriso, derrotada, e enxugou as lágrimas. James passou a mão pelo cabelo, o nervosismo crescendo novamente. Céus, era tão mais fácil na frente do espelho! Tirou a caixinha de veludo do bolso e, sem saber o que fazer, colocou-a sobre a mesa, no meio dos dois.

- Já que nos entendemos...

Lily ergueu a sobrancelha, mas não se opôs.

- Eu... Bem, quer dizer...

* * *

Começou a comer, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade. Tudo bem, fizeram as pazes, mas James gaguejando? Isso era realmente muito estranho. E aquela caixinha sobre a mesa? Sentiu-se enjoada e desistiu, ao menos por enquanto, de almoçar. 

Esperou um pouco, mas James não estava tendo sucesso em falar e, como se o pensamento passasse da mente dele para ela, entendeu tudo. Pegou a caixinha de veludo com delicadeza, estudando-a atentamente por alguns segundos antes de abri-la. Ofegou. Encaixada no meio de uma pequena almofada estava uma aliança de ouro branco com um pequeno lírio em alto relevo.

- Eu... Não sei escolher... Sirius não é de grande ajuda e Remus disse que eu deveria fazer isso sozinho. Achei que o lírio lembrava você, mas fiquei dividido, tinha outra com esmeraldas... – James respirou fundo antes de continuar - Lily, eu sei que você vai achar loucura mas... Quer casar comigo?

* * *

N.A.: Tanto tempo fora do FF que nem sei mais fazer notinhas... Escrevi essa short no trabalho e resolvi publicar. O título é horrível, mas não achei melhor... Enfim, meu super obrigada a Mands (Mimsy Porpington) pela betagem e todos os conselhos :) 


End file.
